The key of my heart
by nEVERlIKEyOU
Summary: Ada tient enormément à Oz et Gilbert, et décide de le leur prouver. One-shot, un peu triste sur la fin. Résumé pourri, mais c'est à vous de voir, après...


The Key of my heart 

**« Oz! Oooooooz! »**

La petite voix douce d'Ada venait de résonner à travers les grands couloirs du manoir, une fois de plus. Elle fut bientôt suivie d'empréssés bruits de pas, et la silhouette fine de la petite fille ne tarda pas à faire apparition au détour du couloir. Ada portait dans ses bras une peluche en forme de lapin blanc, agrémentée de dizaine de petits nœuds de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables, faisant ressembler sa peluche plus à un arbre de noël en avance qu'à un lapin. Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger celle qui la serrait sans retenue dans ses bras, jetant de petits regards ennuyés au couloir vide qui s'étendait devant elle, un air à la fois inquiet et déçu se peignant sur son visage rond d'enfant. Cela devait bien faire une bonne demi-heure qu'Ada Bezarius était à la recherche de son frère aîné, Oz, dans le grand manoir que sa famille préparait pour la cérémonie de l'âge qui devait se dérouler le lendemain soir même dans la chapelle adjacente à la grande bâtisse dans laquelle elle se trouvait en ce moment même. Cette cérémonie, justement, était donnée en l'honneur du disparu dont-elle était à la recherche, pour célébrer son passage à l'âge adulte. De l'avis d'Ada, cette dite cérémonie ne voulait pas dire grand chose, puisqu'elle trouvait son frère encore bien gamin pour son âge. Un adulte, c'était quelqu'un comme leur oncle Oscar, grand et fort, avec de la barbe et des bonnes manières. Pas un garçon qui s'amusait encore à fuir ses servantes et jouer les quatre cents coups à ses amis et domestiques, ou à balancer sa nourriture à table quand personne ne regardait à part elle. Oui, pour la petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds, son frère n'était pas encore un adulte, d'où sa vision de la cérémonie du lendemain. Oh, peut-être qu'après cette fête, il se comporterait mieux, mais elle en doutait. Et pour parler franchement, cela ne lui aurait plu que très moyennement. Ada adorait Oz comme il était, amusant et rieur, et qu'il se comporte soudain comme une grande personne, elle ne l'aurait pas aimé. Les grandes personnes étaient si ennuyantes! Elle n'incluait pas dans ce groupe son oncle, évidemment; Il était drôle et gentil, pour une grande personne. Alors lui, ça allait. Mais c'était tout, vraiment.

Alors que la fillette aux yeux verts avait tourné sur ses talons, faisant ainsi demi-tour, prête à s'élancer de nouveau dans le couloir pour une nouvelle demi-heure de recherche intensive afin de retrouver son frère adoré, elle buta sans le faire exprès dans quelqu'un, évitant de peu une douloureuse chute sur le sol carrelé de l'immense couloir. La personne en face d'elle émit une très vague protestation qui était plutôt en fait une excuse, d'une voix légèrement aigüe mais malgré tout posée:

**« Ah! Pardon, je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas devant moi... »**

Ada leva des yeux surpris vers la personne dans laquelle elle venait de rentrer, et vit avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait de Gilbert, le serviteur d'Oz, qui était également son meilleur ami. Ce dernier la regardait également avec un air étonné, alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux noirs et ondulés. La fillette serra plus fort son lapin entre ses bras. Elle qui croyait que son frère était avec lui, elle s'en retrouvait bien surprise.

**« Oh, Gill, c'est toi...Oz n'est pas avec toi? »** Demanda-t-elle au jeune garçon, une once d'inquiétude pointant dans sa voix.

Gilbert fixa à son tour la petite fille qui se tenait devant lui, avec la même expression qu'elle arborait sur le moment. Il se redressa totalement, lui faisant dans le même temps un léger signe de tête négatif, faisant voler ses boucles brunes au passage:

**« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce midi. Je croyais qu'il était avec toi, je le cherche aussi...Euh, il n'est pas avec toi? »**

Ada ne pu retenir un petit sourire devant l'air perdu de son ami. Si quelqu'un pouvait bien la faire rire sans rien dire, c'était bien Gilbert. Le garçon affichait constamment un air apeuré et perdu, et quand il accentuait ce sentiment qui hantait son pâle visage, il avait vraiment un visage que l'on aurait pu qualifier de comique, aux yeux de la fillette en robe rose. Oz s'amusait souvent à le taquiner en lui demandant s'il avait peur qu'on le tu, et bien souvent, ils finissaient tout trois par en rire. Ada adorait être avec Oz et Gilbert: Ils s'amusaient toujours bien, ensemble. Et en plus, ils racontaient tous deux très bien les histoires. Elle adorait les écouter avant de s'endormir. Elle était à chaque fois certaine de faire de très beaux rêves.

**« Non, tu vois bien...Je l'ai cherché partout, et il n'est nul part. Je crois bien qu'il se cache. »** lui répondit-elle en fourrant son visage dans sa peluche blanche, dans une tentative d'air vexé et fâché.

Mais elle n'y arriva pas, et l'éclat rieur de ses yeux d'émeraude trahissait très bien ses pensées. Gilbert eu à son tour un petit sourire, et regardant toujours Ada de ses yeux dorés, il lui demanda de nouveau:

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu le cherches? Vous ne jouez pas à cache-cache, tout de même? **

**-Oh non, pas sans toi, tu sais bien, Gill. Je voulais juste lui donner quelque chose, mais je ne le trouve pas, alors...Et toi, pourquoi tu le cherches?**

**-Ah...Sans raisons particulières... »**

Ada pencha sa tête sur le côté, et se mit à rire. Gilbert, lui, se contenta d'un petit sourire gêné, cette fois-ci. Il était vrai, il n'avait aucune raison particulière de chercher son jeune maître. Il voulait juste être avec lui, comme ils étaient toujours ensemble. Quand il n'était pas à ses côtés, il avait la curieuse impression que quelque chose manquait, et il détestait cela. Et là, sur le moment, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Voilà pourquoi il était partit à la recherche d'Oz, une fois le travail qu'on lui avait demandé finit. Ada, la petite sœur de son maître, semblait le chercher pour d'autres raisons, et elle venait de lui dire qu'elle voulait lui donner quelque chose. Gilbert aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'était cette chose en question, mais s'abstint de le demander à la petite fille au lapin. Cela aurait pu paraître déplacé de sa part, même s'il doutait fortement que cette dernière le prenne mal. Mais après tout, elle restait tout de même elle aussi sa maîtresse, et bien qu'elle ai au moins six ans de moins que lui, il lui devait le respect. Perdu dans ses présentes pensées, Gilbert ne sentit même pas Ada s'approcher de lui, et ne baissa la tête que lorsque celle-ci lui tira la manche de son uniforme bleu marine.

**« Ouvre ta main. »**fit-elle de sa petite voix d'enfant, où aucune once d'autorité ne pointait. Gilbert s'exécuta, se demandant ce qu'elle comptait faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de froid venir

se reposer dans le creux de sa main ouverte.

Ada s'écarta un peu de lui, avec un grand sourire. Il baissa les yeux vers ce qu'elle venait de lui déposer dans la main, et eu une mine étonnée en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'un collier, muni d'un pendentif en forme de clé. Devant le regard interrogatif du garçon aux cheveux foncés, Ada sortit elle même un collier semblable de la poche de sa robe, et le brandit devant elle, toujours souriante. La seule différence avec celui que tenait Gilbert était que le pendentif de son collier représentait un cœur. Comme Gilbert ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris pourquoi la fillette lui avait fait ce présent, Ada cru bon de se lancer dans une petite explication afin que ce dernier comprenne:

**« Je t'en donne un comme ça à toi, et j'en donnerais un comme ça à Oz aussi. Je voulais vous les donner en même temps, pour vous faire une surprise, mais bon...Parce que tu vois..**.(Elle hésita un peu avant de finir sa phrase)**Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi, alors c'est à vous que je donne la clé de mon cœur! »**

La surprise de Gilbert se lu extrêmement bien sur son visage après la déclaration de la fillette. Ses joues pâles prirent quelques couleurs, et il ne put que balbutier une suite de mots incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels, avant de ne pouvoir formuler une phrase correct:

**« Moi? Je ne suis pas sûr que...Enfin, tu ferais mieux de le donner à ton oncle, non? Je ne suis qu'un...qu'un serviteur, je ne mérite pas de, ce...**

**-Non, c'est à toi que je veux le donner,** répliqua immédiatement Ada, balançant sa peluche dans le vide de sa main droite, **à toi, et à mon grand frère. Mais comme je ne le trouve pas, je pourrais lui donner après la cérémonie, non? Ce serait une bonne idée, tu ne crois pas? »**

Devant la mine réjouie de sa toute jeune maîtresse, Gilbert n'osa protester de nouveau, jetant seulement un regard embêté à son « cadeau ». Il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser ce présent, d'autant plus qu'en dehors du fait que cela aurait blessé Ada, et que la voir pleurer était une des dernières choses qu'il voulait, l'attention qu'elle avait eu en lui donnant était adorable. Et c'était bien cette attention qui le gênait vraiment. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'autant d'attention, et qu'on lui dise ceci le mettait mal à l'aise, forcément. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Il se contenta donc de répondre poliment à Ada:

**« Si, c'est une très bonne idée, il en sera ravi, j'en suis certain. Et merci pour ce...présent, j'en prendrais grand soin. »**

Le sourire d'Ada se fit plus large, et elle saisit la main de Gilbert qui ne tenait pas le pendentif, l'entraînant vers le couloir où elle avait voulu aller avant de le percuter.

**« Allez, viens, Gill! On va retrouver Oz! Il est peut-être dans la chapelle! **

**-Ah, euh, oui, je te suis! » **répondit Gilbert, rangeant son pendentif dans la poche de sa veste, suivant la petite fille aux cheveux blonds à travers les couloirs du grand manoir.

XnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxnX

La pluie tombait averse, brouillant la vue de la fillette, qui se tenait debout sous le couloir donnant sur le dehors. Une explosion venait de briser le silence de la nuit, en provenance de la chapelle où se tenait la cérémonie. Ada sursauta, fixant de ses yeux ronds les formes qui évoluaient dans l'air avec une extrême facilité. Le vent balaya soudainement les environs, faisant voler sa robe rose et ses longs cheveux blonds. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la peur, quand une deuxième explosion retentit, en direction du sol, dangereusement proche de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Un poids glacial lui étreignit soudain le cœur, plus présent encore que cette peur qui l'animait. Elle sentait le danger tout autour d'elle, dans la chapelle où se trouvait encore son frère et Gilbert. La cérémonie de l'âge semblait avoir prit un autre tournant, et elle craignait pour la vie de son grand frère et celle de Gill. Quand un troisième bruit sourd se fit entendre, et qu'elle leva la tête pour voir que le haut d'une tour venait de s'effondrer dans les jardins, coupé net par un objet tranchant dont elle ignorait l'identité, la petite fille n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes vers le manoir, les larmes aux yeux, s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de ceux qui se battaient au dehors. Les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues n'étaient pas dues à la peur. Non,elle coulaient car au fond d'elle, Ada avait l'horrible pressentiment que quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé à Oz et Gilbert. C'était pour eux, qu'elles coulaient.

Plus loin, encore sur le pavé du couloir donnant sur l'extérieur, arrosé par quelques gouttes de pluies, un collier reposait. Un collier avec un pendentif en forme de clé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le plafond du couloir s'effondra dans un horrible fracas, et le collier fut ensevelis par les décombres.

_« Ah, comment aurais-je pu savoir que je n'aurais jamais pu lui donner...? »_


End file.
